


waiting for the dawn

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Random - Freeform, more to come? - Freeform, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 08:23:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	waiting for the dawn

Castiel watched as Dean slipped into sleep. Watched the tired lines around his eyes slowly relax into peaceful sleep. Outside the wind and rain may be blowing. Zachariah may be looking for them but for now. For this moment. Castiel was watching over him. And he wouldn’t let anyone or anything hurt him. The grubby motel room had been thoroughly angel proofed. Sigils on every door and window and a few traced on the walls. Salt in front of the doors and windows to stop the demons from reaching Sam. Sam who tossed restlessly in his sleep. Dean had, had Castiel “whammy” him earlier once it was apparent that the guilt and pain of the whole Ruby affair was definitely not going to let Samuel sleep. Dean had pulled Castiel aside and asked politely if seemingly ashamed as well. Castiel could understand Dean’s mixed emotions. While Sam had started the apocalypse and freed Lucifer from his cage. He hadn’t known at the time that killing Lilith would set Lucifer free to walk the earth. And because of that Castiel believed that Sam deserved some measure of pity not the anger that burned white hot in Dean. Despite Dean’s anger though he still cared greatly about his younger brother. It was an instinct that even anger couldn’t over rule. And so one “whammyed” Winchester later he and Dean were left to sit and wait and listen. Listen for the beginning of the apocalypse and wait for the demons and angels that would eventually come. Eventually Dean had dropped off. Exhaustion and pain along with whiskey had allowed him to sleep without the angels help. Castiel had seen him start nodding off midway through his explanation of the basics of Enochian. Dean valiantly attempting to stay awake eventually crossing the room to sit next to the angel on the couch as if hoping the proximity to another awake person would in turn help him stay awake. It had failed. Miserably. Eventually Castiel simply told Dean “Sleep. You will need it for what is coming”   
“Well aren’t you a little ray of sunshine” Dean slurred at him the sarcasm nullified by Deans head hitting Castiels shoulder a few minutes later and the sound of snoring a few minutes after that. Castiel had moved them to the bed shortly there after deciding Dean would rest better there than on the suspiciously stained couch. He had tried to leave dean to stand guard by the window, Dean, however, had woken up enough to ask him blearily to stay. As Castiel leaned against the headboard watching Dean sleep next to him he wondered what the morning would bring. For them and the world. For now however, an Angel was watching over the Winchesters and somewhere…high above Mary Winchester was smiling.


End file.
